


[podfic] Morning Star

by Circe (Arlecchinata)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Beautiful Golden Fools, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlecchinata/pseuds/Circe
Summary: "There shall be time enough for kingdoms", she muses. "There shall be time for many things."
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geminigirly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminigirly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Morning Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432123) by [Arlecchinata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlecchinata/pseuds/Arlecchinata). 



> I like to think of this as a sort of companion piece to my recording of Azdaema's _Vows_ —both stories are set in a very particular moment in time, in addition to sharing a similar tone and atmosphere. If you're interested in listening to _Vows_ , you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299766). 
> 
> (I did _not_ love the idea of podficcing something I've written myself. But then... I got a request I couldn't quite say no to. So this is for [you](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminigirly), my love, my twin, my goddamned golden fool.)

### Credits

  * **Text:** [Morning Star](/works/12432123), by [Arlecchinata](/users/Arlecchinata/pseuds/Arlecchinata)
  * **Reading & Cover art:** [Circe](/users/Arlecchinata/pseuds/Circe)
  * **Work Skin by:** [Azdaema](/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema)



### Featured Artwork

  * **Song:** _The Path_ , by Zoë Keating
  * **Visual art:** [H. D. Hamilton](https://commons.m.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Hugh_Douglas_Hamilton_-_Cupid_and_Psyche_in_the_nuptial_bower.jpg), c. 1792 




End file.
